


Hecate's Curse II

by Takara_Phoenix



Series: Nico's Hecate's Curse [2]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Anal, Bottom!Percy, Boys turned Cats turned Catboys, Catboy!Nico, Catboy!Percy, Explicit Sexual Content, Light D/s, M/M, Mating, Nicercy - Freeform, Shounen-ai, Slash, Top!Nico
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-07
Updated: 2014-07-07
Packaged: 2018-02-07 20:20:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1912509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Takara_Phoenix/pseuds/Takara_Phoenix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Percy and Nico have had enough of being cats, so they try their best to find a solution for their furry problem. They manage to turn back to human, just... not entirely. Then again, having a hot catboy as a boyfriend doesn't sound half bad, so the boys arrange themselves with their new situation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hecate's Curse II

Title: Hecate's Curse II – The Point of Turning Back

Fandom: Percy Jackson and the Olympians / Heroes of Olympus; post both series

Disclaimer : All rights reserved to Rick Riordan for he created the awesomeness that is Nico di Angelo. And everything else related to Percy Jackson and the Olympians / Heroes of Olympus. Aside from the Gods, they belong to the old Greeks. This fanfiction and its OCs on the other hand are entirely mine. No money is made with this, though reviews are more than welcomed. 

Warnings: shounen-ai, magic, boys-turned-cats-turned-catboys, mating, kind of D/s, explicit intercourse, anal, established relationship

Main Pairings: Nicercy

Side Pairings: Lou/Miranda, Jason/Annabeth (mentioned), Leo/Piper (mentioned)

Percy Jackson Characters: Perseus Jackson, Nico di Angelo, Annabeth Chase, Lou Ellen

Summary: Percy and Nico try (and partly fail) at returning to human. But maybe having a horny catboy-boyfriend isn't the worst thing that could happen to them.

 

**Hecate's Curse II**

_ The Point of Turning Back _

 

Percy was bored out of his mind. He was laying on his back, his paws trying to reach a ray of sunlight that was beaming over his head.

“You know, you could as easily try and help me”, grunted Nico annoyed.

“Why?”, mewled the son of Poseidon. “We've tried to tell her for days now and she still doesn't understand. And how could we blame her, or anyone for that matter?”

The tall Main Coon rolled his eyes and walked up to his green-eyed fellow cat.

“Are you so fond of being a cat?”, asked Nico irritated.

“No, of course not! But it doesn't work anyway!”, moaned Percy and sat up.

“But tell me, what else are we supposed to do?”, growled the son of Hades. “Just laying around waiting for a miracle to happen? We have to at least try! I want to be a human again!”

“Stop screaming at me”, hissed the smaller cat and showed his fangs.

“Are you two fighting again?”, sighed Annabeth and walked into her cabin.

She sat down between the two cats and patted both their heads.

“You know, this is beyond annoying. I'm busy enough trying to find Nico and Percy, I don't have time for your quarrels. Seriously, what's your business?”, asked the blonde unnerved and sighed. “Whatever, Jason and I have a double date with Piper and Leo. I'll leave you to your quarrels.”

She shook her head aggravated and stood again, grabbing Daedalus' laptop before leaving.

“That's a question to which I would love to hear the answer, too”, grunted Percy annoyed. “Why are you being such a cranky asshole these days?!”

“Because I want you!”, hissed the son of Hades, his ears flat against his skull.

“What?”, blinked the Sea Prince dumbfounded.

“I want you so much”, sighed the Main Coon. “I want you more with each and every day. I need you, I crave you, I long for you so much...”

“But... why are you being such an asshole then?”, hummed Percy confused.

“Because I don't want our first time to happen as _cats_!”, growled the Ghost Prince. “I want you to spread your human legs for me, I want it to be normal, not some animalistic freak show... But I can't hold back that much longer, because I need you so much, my mate...”

“Aw”, grinned the Norwegian Forrest Cat and stood up to lick his boyfriend's face. “You're so cute. But... You're right. I want you too. But I know about those freakish cat cocks. And no way in Tartarus are you going to tear me open with that thing!”

“Poor baby”, chuckled Nico and rubbed his head against his mate's. “Annabeth did traumatize you with her cat obsession, didn't she?”

“Uh, yes?”, grunted the son of Poseidon and rolled his eyes, jumping down from the bed.

“Wait, where are you going?”, asked the Ghost Prince confused.

“Maybe we're trying to contact the wrong girl”, hummed the the green-eyed cat with a wink. “Come with me, I may have an idea.”

The Main Coon sighed and followed his boyfriend out of the Athena cabin, both cats striding through camp, heading over to a dark and creepy cabin, all black and violet.

“What makes you think they may notice what our long-time best friend couldn't notice?”

“Call it my... cat-senses”, giggled the Norwegian and sneaked into the cabin.

His boyfriend rolled his eyes and followed. Only a single girl was inside the cabin, a violet-clad punk girl, obviously getting ready to leave. Percy mewed and tilted his head at her. She jumped and whirled around, staring wide-eyed at them, before sighing in relief.

“Dear mother, you two just scared the Tartarus out of me”, gasped the girl and shook her head. “Whatever, you're Chase's cats, aren't you? Go and bother her. I'm late for my date with 'Randa.”

“See”, hissed Nico irritated. “Why should she help us?”

“Oh, shush, you pessimist”, murmured Percy and swatted the other cat's shoulder.

The girl in front of them raised an eyebrow at their behavior and got down onto her knees.

“Wait a second...”, whispered the the female half-blood unbelieving. “That's mother's magic around you... You two... Whoever you are, you stumbled into one of mother's curses.”

Percy looked at her and nodded eagerly, the son of Hades next to him only gaped.

“Don't tell me Lou Ellen is understanding what is going on in under five minutes while I'm desperately trying to make Annabeth see it for over five weeks now!”

The daughter of Hecate patted both their heads, violet sparks flying at the contact.

“Great”, grunted Lou annoyed and rolled her eyes, getting back up again. “If Miranda is going to kick my ass because I'm late, you two are at fault.”

Rubbing her hands together and closing her eyes in concentration, she murmured a few words.

“You think she can turn us back?”, whispered Percy nervously and licked his lips.

“It's worth a try, I guess”, shrugged the Ghost Prince and pushed against the other boy.

Little sparks flew all around them, an enormous pain started at their guts, their bones breaking and re-forming, both screaming at it, curling together on the floor.

“Nico di Angelo and Percy Jackson. Who would have thought our greatest heroes would be dumb enough to get caught by mother's traps”, chuckled Lou impressed and clapped her hands. “Anyway, please get out of here, get dressed, calm the panicked daughter of Athena down and thank me later on. I gotta hurry, if a daughter of Demeter gets angry, you won't be able to walk upright on a meadow anymore. Gotta go, boys!”

She fled the cabin in a hurry and was gone before the two boys even opened their eyes. Percy groaned as he stretched and sat up. He blinked a few times, looking down at his hands. Hands.

“Nico, Nico it wo--”, started the teen and interrupted himself.

Wide, green eyes stared down at his boyfriend, his fingers shook as he reached out to touch the two silken cat ears pointing out between messy black hair.

“Mh? What's wrong, Perce?”, asked the son of Hades confused and sat up too.

His eyes were still unfocused, though once his vision was clear again, he growled darkly.

“That much for her help”, hissed the Ghost Prince irritated.

“Well... we are at least mostly human again”, giggled the son of Poseidon and doubled over.

“Oh, you think that's funny?”, grunted Nico and pulled lightly at the bushy tail of his lover.

Percy bared his fangs and hissed at him, surprised by his own cat-like behavior.

“Well... mostly funny, yes... Oh, come on, we look like catboys, like out of those really bad Japanese cartoon porn Annabeth had been watching”, grinned the Sea Prince with a shrug.

He scooted closer, wrapping his arms around Nico's neck, his fingers nestled into the messy hair, fondling the cat-ears until the son of Hades purred delightfully.

“What are you doing, Perce?”, asked the taller catboy curiously.

“You said you can't wait any longer... And now... We're human, at least for the biggest part of our bodies, we're naked and we're alone... How about... now?”, purred the Sea Prince and leaned in.

They kissed hungrily, Percy pressing himself against his lover, his tail curling around the already half-erect member of the Italian. Nico's tail wrapped itself around the smaller teen's waist, as did his hands, massaging the base of the Sea Prince's tail, making Percy moan lustfully.

“But... here? Our first time?”, questioned the Ghost Prince breathlessly.

“Why not? Makes it even hotter, doesn't it?”, purred Percy and tilted his head, licking his lips. “The danger of getting caught... Take me, my mate...”

Nico's hands wandered from the base of the tail over between those tempting cheeks, his fingers pressing against the hole that had teased him the past few weeks so much. That damn son of Poseidon had to always walk around with his tail high in the air, how was the Ghost Prince supposed to hold back at that sight all the time?! He moaned against rosy lips at the tightness his digits entered, nearly too eager to wait. The soft fur of his mate's tail teased his hardness.

“Gods, I want you so much, Perce”, growled Nico, his pupils narrowing in lust.

“I want you too, mate”, mewed Percy and threw his head back. “Please.”

“Mine”, growled the son of Hades possessively, his fingers working the tight hole roughly.

“Yours”, agreed the Sea Prince eagerly, his nails digging into Nico's back.

“Only mine”, murmured the Ghost Prince satisfied, sucking his boyfriend's neck, marking him.

“Only yours”, nodded the son of Poseidon and licked his lips.

“Show me how much you want me”, whispered the Italian, licking the mark he had left.

“I—I want you so much, please let me ride you”, mewed the Sea Prince.

“Then do it”, growled Nico and leaned back some, his hands resting on Percy's upper tights.

The son of Poseidon moaned and climbed his boyfriend, slowly lowering himself onto the hardness, whining at the feeling of the thick member entering him.

“My mate”, moaned the green-eyed catboy. “So good!”

Lifting himself off some, he rammed the cock up his ass again, riding his mate roughly.

“So tight, so wonderful”, groaned the son of Hades. “Mine, only mine.”

“Yours, only yours”, agreed the Sea Prince, riding his mate even harder now.

“Love you so much”, murmured the brown-eyed catboy, biting down on Percy's neck.

He jerked his lover off, relishing in the feeling of the tightness moving around his cock. He had wanted to do this for such a long time now, barely couldn't believe that it was finally happening.

“So good, so thick”, mewed Percy and captured his boyfriend's lips in a passionate kiss.

“You're perfect”, growled the Ghost Prince into their kiss.

Green eyes were closed tightly as the son of Poseidon felt his orgasm building up. He scratched his mate's back hard as he came, white seed shooting up between them. Nico bit down on his lover's neck as he too came. Percy remained on his boyfriend's lap, panting hard.

“That... was... totally worth the wait”, grinned the Sea Prince stupidly and placed a soft and tender kiss on his Ghost Prince's lips.

“Absolutely”, purred the son of Hades.

“Good Lord Zeus!”, screeched a voice behind them. “Didn't I say you should leave and get dressed and all that shit?! And now you're fucking in my cabin?! Out! Right now!”

The daughter of Hecate looked furious, pointing out the door, mumbling something about never forgetting her purse again. Both boys hastily stood up and ran out of the cabin, naked as the day they had been born. Some campers looked at them and laughed, others gasped in surprise and relief.

“Your cabin or mine?”, asked Percy and tried to cover himself.

“The one that's closest and then pray that Lou's curses won't be as bad as her mother's!”, yelped Nico and led the way over to Hades' cabin.

“Fuck”, laughed the son of Poseidon loudly. “That's not the way I imagined my coming out! That's way too literal!”

“Shush now, kitty, and get inside”, hissed the Ghost Prince. “I don't want all of camp gaping at my naked mate! I'm the only one allowed to see that!”

“Yes, sir!”, grinned the Sea Prince and saluted.

The couple disappeared into cabin thirteen, locking the door behind them so no one would be able to interrupt their second and third time. They had to kill time until Annabeth, Jason, Piper and Leo would return from their double date after all.

 

_~*~ The End ~*~_


End file.
